Nightmares
by Donna Lynn
Summary: Brennan is awakened in the middle of the night by a hysterical Shalimar.


****

Nightmares  
E-mail: **donnalynn@darkangelsfanfic.com**   
Status: Complete  
Category: Angst/Romance  
Spoilers/Rumors: Anything up to "Body and Soul"  
Season: 2  
Rating: PG-13  
Content Warning: This story contains some sexual situations and mild violence.  
Summary: Brennan is awakened in them middle of the night by a hysterical Shalimar.  
Author's Note: This is my very first Mutant X fic so I may be a little rusty when it comes to characterization and stuff so take it easy. I just started watching the series and I'm already addicted.   
Pairing: Shalimar/Brennan  
Disclaimer: The characters of **"Mutant X"** do not belong to me. So **_DO NOT_** sue me!

* * *

Shalimar bolted upright in her bed with a gasp. She quickly looked around to gather her surroundings and seen she was in her room. She threw the covers away and jumped out of bed and started to pace. She ran her hands through her trouseled hair and stopped mid pace. "Brennan…" she breathed. 

Without hesitation she ran out of her room and down the hall to Brennan's. Without knocking she opened the door and walked on in. She went to his bedside where he was sound asleep in bed. 

"Brennan, " she framed his face with her hands. "Brennan, " she said more determined with a tinge of panic in her voice. 

He stirred and opened his eyes to see Shalimar standing over him with a worried expression. "Shalimar what…" he was cut off when she wrapped her arms around him tightly and began to cry heavily. He sat up and wrapped his own arms around her protectively. "Hey, shh it's okay, " he rubbed her back. 

"You're still here, " she cried. 

"I'm here Shal I'm here, " he began to rock her back and forth/ He didn't know what happened but she was obviously distressed about it. He felt her wrap her arms tighter around him and instinctively did the same to her. "Easy it's okay I'm not going anywhere, " he soothed softly. 

She continued to cling to him and cry. A few minutes went by when he felt her pull away a little. 

"You okay?" he pushed her hair away from her face and wiped her tears away. 

"I'm sorry I just had this nightmare…" she trailed off as she was hit with another sob. 

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked carefully. 

She wiped some of the tears away and sighed, "You were trying to protect me."

"Protect you from what?" he asked. 

She shook her head, "A man, he was trying to hurt me and he…he killed you, " she croaked. 

"It was just a dream Shalimar see, " he took her hands and held them to his chest so she could feel his heat and heartbeat. "I'm still here it's okay." He couldn't believe a dream invoked this in her about him. 

"It felt so real, " she looked him in the eye. 

"Dreams have a way of doing that, " he said. 

He was still holding her hands when she looked down at their joined hands then back up at him. "Do you mind if I stay for a while?" 

"You can stay as long as you like Shalimar, " he told her gently. "Come on, " he pulled the covers back and patted the open space beside him. She smiled softly and got in beside him with her back to him. He moved in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist knowing she needed to at least feel him next to her or she wouldn't sleep. Otherwise, she wouldn't have asked to stay. 

A few minutes went by in silence until Shalimar spoke, "Brennan?"

"Yeah, " he said sleepily. 

"Has anyone ever told you're like a personal furnace?" she giggled. 

He couldn't help but laugh with her making them both shake from laughter. "No I don't believe anyone has ever told me that, " he said smiling against her hair. 

Their laughter died down until it was silence again. 

"Thank you, " she said quietly. 

"For what?"

"For not laughing in my face and telling me to leave, " she said bringing his arms tighter around her. 

"I could never turn you away Shalimar, " he said softly. 

She rolled over to face him and traced the outline of his face with her fingertips. "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you, " she whispered. 

"You would move on, " he told her. 

She shook her head, "I don't know…you've become such a big part of my life…" 

"I will always be there for you Shal, " he confessed. 

"I know, " she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. 

****

THE END

* * *


End file.
